The invention relates to a household appliance with a door for closing an opening of a receiving space configured to hold food in a housing of the household appliance. The household appliance also comprises a storage space below the receiving space, it being possible for the door to be introduced into said storage space when opened. The door comprises at least one electrical consumer and a first electrical contact that can be coupled to the electrical consumer. At least one second electrical contact is also arranged on the housing side and can be electrically coupled to the first electrical contact to supply electrical energy to the consumer as a function of an operating position of the door.
Such an embodiment of a household appliance is known for example from DE 10 2007 057 767 B4. This describes such a lowered door in a cooking appliance, in particular an oven, as well as door-side and housing-side electrical contacts, which are coupled to one another as a function of the door position so that a light source configured as an electrical consumer is supplied with current. The electrical contacts here are configured on specific support elements.
A door of a household appliance that can be lowered in a storage space is also known from DE 10 2011 086 970 A1, with a specific guide apparatus shown there.